


Meg Turney Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Meg Turney - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Meg Turney to give some guests special "services".This is a commissioned work. If you want to commission a fanfic contact me at smutrt@gmail.com





	1. The Bronze Badges Part 1

“Sure thing! I’d love to do it!” Meg Turney replied cheerfully.

 

Burnie was taken aback. He looked at Meg with a shocked expression on his face for a moment before speaking. “Uhh, really? Just like that you’ll do it?” He asked skeptically.  
  
“Well yeah!” Meg answered. “Why do you think I post the photos I post? I love the idea of thousands of guys jerking off and blowing their loads to me. And I’ve always wanted to have a bunch of my fans jerk off to me in person.”

 

“So you’re familiar with all of the rules? And what kind of service you have to provide to each badge level?” Burnie asked.

 

“Of course. Barbara and Ashley filled me in on what they did last year. I’m all good! Now, when does this start?” Meg asked.  
  
“About 15 minutes in that room right over there.” Burnie said as he pointed to a plain wooden door nearby the two of them.”  
  
“Oh. I didn’t realise it would be so soon. Oh well! Might as well get ready now. See ya later Burnie!” Meg said as she waved and turned away from Burnie. In a few moments Meg opened the wooden door and entered the room. There wasn’t a whole lot in there. There was a leather couch against one wall, a closet on the far side of the room with a privacy screen. And on the left wall there was another door. When Meg opened that door she saw a room with a shower and a sink and couple of bath towels. Meg let out a sigh of relief, she knew how messy Barbara and Ashley got after their “Meet and Greets” last year. Meg left the bathroom and examined her closet. At first she was weirded out because it was filled with multiple copies of two outfits. One was the outfit she was currently wearing, which consisted of a white t-shirt and a gray zip-up hoodie with her logo on it. For pants she was just wearing a pair of black leggings which clung very tightly to her body, not hiding a single curve on her large, tight ass. The other outfit was the pair of lingerie Meg wore for her maid Tracer shoot. Meg figured there were multiple copies of each outfit so every fan would be treated to the same experience, even if her clothes became plastered with cum.

 

Meg closed her closet and looked at her watch. The first fan should be there any moment. She felt a wave of anticipation wash over her. She was looking forward to working dozens of loads out of her fans.

 

Just a second later the door slowly opened and the first fan walked in. He started speaking before he even looked at Meg. “H-Hey Meg it’s really great of you to do this. I’m really-”  
  
Before the fan could finish speaking, Meg abruptly walked over to him and smashed her lips against his. She began hungrily making out with the fan, almost trying to suck out all the air from his body. The fan didn’t know how to respond, so he just let Meg do what she wanted. Meg then shoved her tongue into the fan’s mouth and began assaulting his tongue with her own. The fan’s mind was spinning. He had never kissed a girl before, let alone one as beautiful and famous as Meg Turney. He already had a raging boner when he walked in the room but now he could feel his cock straining against his jeans, aching for a release. The softness of Meg’s lips against his own and the wetness of her tongue felt incredible. If Meg kept up her assault for much longer the fan knew he would cum. Meg briefly pressed her breasts against his chest while she made out with the fan and that nearly made him cum. However, just before the fan came Meg pulled away.  
  
Meg spent a moment catching her breath before speaking. “Hey there! I’m Meg, as I’m sure you already know. So here’s how this is gonna work with me. As long as all of my clothes stay on you can do whatever you want to me. Well, you can’t cum in my mouth sorry! But, you can feel up my tits, rub your cock on them, whatever you want.” As Meg was explaining, she grabbed her breasts and pushed them out to accentuate them. “Or…” She continued, turning around. “You can grab my ass, or rub your cock along my ass crack and pretend you’re fucking my fat ass.”

 

As Meg was showing the fan her ass, he felt his cock ache and throb. He knew what he wanted. He quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear, finally freeing his 6 inch throbbing cock. Meg had barely finished explaining before the fan thrusted his cock in between Meg’s ass cheeks.

 

Meg let out a small gasp, she didn’t expect the fan to be so bold. But then she smirked, “I see, you like my ass that much huh? I bet you’ve blown your load to my ass so many times. How does it feel to actually get a chance to cum directly on my ass?”

 

The fan grabbed Meg’s hips and slowly began thrusting his cock until his base hit Meg’s ass, and then slowly pulled back and repeated the motion. “I jerk off to your ass every fucking day Meg. I always imagined it would feel good but not this good. I’ve saved up 2 weeks worth of cum for you.” The fan groaned, his cock throbbing like crazy. Meg knew he was going to cum any moment.

 

“Really? 2 weeks of cum just for me? In that case you had better ruin this fucking outfit I’m wearing. Fucking soak it with your seed.” Meg spat back at the fan.

 

The fan moaned out loud and stopped moving. He was desperately trying not to cum. He was trying to enjoy Meg’s hot, tight ass for as long as possible but any movement from either of them would send him over the edge.

 

Meg looked back at him, “What’s wrong? Gonna cum?” The fan could only nod his head in response. “Well, in that case I better not move or do anything that would make you blow your load right? I especially shouldn’t do something like this.” Right as Meg said that she clenched her ass as tight as she could around his cock.

 

The fan moaned loudly and gripped Meg’s hips as tight as he could. He thrusted once forward and his first rope of cum shot out and landed all the way on Meg’s head. He continued moaning and thrusting his cock, each thrust launching another hot, sticky rope of white cum all over Meg’s neck and back. Even though Meg was wearing multiple layers on her back she could still feel the warmth and wetness of the fan’s cum seeping through her clothes. Meg was surprised how much cum the fan was shooting. After he finished cumming Meg felt the hotness of the fan’s cock go away but the heat of his cum remained. She felt almost a river of cum all the way from her neck going down all the way into her ass crack. As she stood back up straight and faced the fan, the stream of cum that had landed on her head dripped down and landed on her glasses.

 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself! Tell the next guest he can come in in about 5 minutes!” Meg said as the fan opened the door and left.


	2. The Bronze Badges Part 2

Meg was having a blast the entire time she was serving the bronze badges. She loved nothing more than making guys cum. She especially loved the way all the fans would squirm and do whatever they had to do to try and not cum too fast. However, pretty much all the bronze badges came within seconds of touching Meg. She loved the power she had over all of her fans. Another part of servicing her fans that she loved was all the cum. The main reason she agreed to do this was the opportunity to feel dozens if not hundreds of loads of cum being sprayed on her in a single day. She loved having being cummed on. 

 

Meg had just went to her closet and was in the middle of changing her cum-soaked outfit for a fresh one. Just then, she heard the door open. Luckily, she was behind the privacy screen so whoever just walked in couldn’t see the fact that Meg was currently completely naked. “Hello? Meg are you here?” An unfamiliar voice called out. 

 

“Yep! Just give me one sec! And don’t look, I’m naked right now.” Meg replied. 

 

The fan looked over to where he heard Meg’s voice and saw she was behind a privacy screen. And although he couldn’t directly see Meg, he could clearly see all of her curves from the shadow that was being cast on the white screen. Meg’s profile was facing the fan so he could make out the curves of Meg’s ass and breasts on the screen. He had seen plenty of pics of Meg’s tits but he never expected them to be as big as they were in her pics. The fan continued watching Meg change, seeing her breasts jiggle with every slight movement. For a moment, the fan swore he could make out the small nub of Meg’s nipple before she put on her t-shirt. He felt his cock become rock hard in his pants when he realised he’d be meeting a braless Meg Turney! He fantasised about how big her tits are gonna be and how much they’re going to be jiggling around. His cock throbbed as he imagined touching her tits, feeling her nipples and making them hard. He slowly began moving his hand to his crotch to try and relieve some of the pressure on his dick but just before his hand made contact Meg’s voice broke the silence. 

“Hey there! Sorry for the wait. Let’s just get to it shall we?” Meg said as she walked out from behind the screen and toward the fan, her loose tits jiggling under her shirt with each step. 

 

The fan couldn’t help but stare at Meg’s large, natural tits bounce. They look ten times better in person, he thought to himself. He just wanted to assault her tits. He wanted to suc on them, he wanted to grab her tits and never let go. 

 

Meg rolled her eyes and chuckled. She loved it when guys make it super obvious what they want from her. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you want to touch my tits, right?” 

 

The fan snapped back to reality. He realised he’d been caught by Meg and felt his face turn red. “W-Well… I mean… I just thought since I had the bronze badge I would get a chance to touch them. With your consent of course! It’s always been a dream of mine to-”

 

“Alright! Alright! I’ve heard enough! And you’re right, since you do have a bronze badge you can touch them. And, since you were so honest about how much you love my tits I’ll even let you touch them for as long as you like.” Meg said as she pushed her tits out further to try and make them look bigger. The fan smiled excitedly and slowly reached out his trembling hands until they eventually wrapped around Meg’s breasts. As soon as he grabbed her tits the fan lost control. He repeatedly grabbed and squeezed Meg’s breasts, enjoying how soft and full they felt in his hands, even with the white t-shirt in the way. He couldn’t believe Meg was actually letting him molest her tits. Eventually the fan found Meg’s nipples and pinched and rubbed them until he felt them become rock hard under his hands. The sudden stimulation to Meg’s sensitive nipples drew out a soft moan from her. She loved how rough he was being with her tits, and the amount of attention her nipples were receiving. However, after a few minutes of the fan’s attack on her chest she just really wanted to feel his load on her skin. 

 

Meg leaned over and whispered in the fan’s ear, “Hey, I know you really love my tits but I really need you to cum on me now.” And in the blink of an eye the fan let go of Meg’s breasts and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Meg saw the fan’s 7 inch long cock was throbbing, just begging for a release. Just then Meg got an idea and couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Since you love my tits so much, do you want to fuck them?” Meg asked seductively. The fan could only nod in response. 

 

“Awesome! But, since you’re a bronze badge I’m not allowed to actually show you my tits you’ll have to fuck my tits under my shirt. Is that alright?”

 

The fan finally spoke. “Yeah, sure! Except, how will that work exactly?”

 

“Like this!” Meg said as she dropped to her knees and was face to face with the fan’s cock. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up to where only her belly button was exposed. She then stretched her shirt over the fan’s cock and pressed his cock against her stomach. She then slid down until his cock was between her breasts. Meg grabbed her tits over her shirt and pushed them together until they fully engulfed the fan’s cock. The fan groaned as the warmth and softness of Meg’s breasts rubbed against his cock. Meg moved her tits all the way from the tip of the fan’s cock all the way to the base, each pass making his cock stretch Meg’s t-shirt. Very quickly, her t-shirt was being soaked with precum oozing out of the fan’s hot and raging dick. His breathing became ragged as Meg started titfucking the fan faster and faster. The fan knew if Meg kept up this pace he was going to cum. But he wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. 

 

“Meg, please slow down.” The fan moaned. 

 

“Aww, why would I do that? From the way you’re throbbing I think you’re really enjoying this!”   
  
“I am. But I’m gonna fucking cum!”   
  
Meg kept up her pace. “You’re gonna cum? You mean my big, natural titties are gonna make you blow your load? And you’re gonna cover  _ the  _ Meg Turney’s tits with your cum? I think if you came right fucking now, not only would you leave my tits dripping with your load, but you’re going to absolutely ruin my shirt. In that case, I guess I’d have to get rid of it and give it to you huh? Use my t-shirt as your own personal cumrag. I bet you’d love that right?” 

 

Upon hearing Meg talk dirty, the fan moaned out loud and came hard. Meg was right, most of the cum he shot out soaked into her t-shirt and then dripped back onto her breasts. With a couple ropes of cum shooting out of the neck hole of her shirt and landing on Meg’s neck. After the fan had finished cumming he pulled his cock out from under Meg’s t-shirt. Meg stood up and the fan examined the damage he did. Most if not all of the top half of Meg’s shirt was almost transparent because of how wet it was. When Meg readjusted her shirt, the fan could see Meg’s dark nipples straining against her t-shirt. 

 

Meg looked down at her shirt and at all the cum stains on it. “Well look at the huge mess you made! Unfortunately I can’t give you my shirt, ‘cause then I’d have to give everyone a shirt right? I just said that to make you cum faster. Anyway, can you let the next fan know I’ll be ready in a few minutes?” 


	3. The Silver Badge

After all of the bronze badges were finished, Meg was having no regrets about serving all of these fans for Burnie. In fact, she was having more fun than she thought possible! She loved how easy it was to make all of her fans cum without showing any skin. She felt so incredibly sexy. However, after she finished serving the last bronze badge fan she was informed that the next fan had a silver badge. After the fan left Meg went to her closet and stripped off her cum-soaked outfit. She then grabbed the first set of her Tracer maid lingerie and dressed herself. The Tracer maid outfit was one of Meg’s favorite outfits for two reasons. One, they made her boobs look very big and two, they didn’t cover her ass whatsoever. Both of which her fans love. 

 

Meg ran into the bathroom to quickly check herself out and to make sure no bits were hanging out. Just as Meg was leaving the bathroom the door opened and the fan fan walked in. 

 

“Hey there! You’re the first silver badge, right?” Meg asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her. 

 

“Yep! That’s right!” The fan gleefully said as he grabbed the badge hanging around his neck and held it out in front of him. 

 

Meg walked toward the fan, exaggerating the sway of her hips with each step. “Well then, I guess it’s your lucky day! You’re the first fan that gets to see me in this outfit! Do you like it?” Just as Meg finished speaking she stood mere inches away from the fan. Her large, round breasts were almost grazing his chest. 

 

All the confidence the fan had walked into that room with had suddenly evaporated. He didn’t expect Meg’s  _ proportions  _ to be as large in person as they appeared in her photos. “Uhh yeah. You look - you look good.” He said as he looked down to avoid eye contact, but that just led his vision right to Meg’s chest. Looking at Meg’s cleavage instantly made his cock stiffen. 

 

Meg chuckled. She’ll never get sick of making these guys nervous. All she had to do was show a bit of her tits and they were putty in her hands. Meg reached out up and placed her hands on the fan’s forearms. “Just good? I thought I looked pretty sexy. I mean, doesn’t this bra make my tits look big?”

 

The fan’s face turned scarlet. He couldn’t believe Meg was basically asking him to stare at her tits! (Although his gaze was already there) After taking a few moments to gather his thoughts he finally spoke. “They look amazing. I can’t believe they’re actually this big!”

 

“Well, if you really can’t believe my tits are actually this big, why don’t you feel them to make sure?” Meg then tightened her grip around the fan’s forearms and guided his hands until they were resting on her breasts. 

 

Feeling Meg’s tits turned a switch in the fan’s brain. Or more specifically, his cock started thinking for him. He no longer cared about being nice or polite to Meg. He had paid good money to have Meg and he was going to enjoy himself. He left one hand on Meg’s breast and used his other hand to unzip his jeans and pull down his pants to eventually free his swollen 7 inch cock. He then simultaneously squeezed and kneaded Meg’s breasts and thrust his cock between Meg’s legs, against her panties. 

 

Meg was surprised at how bold this fan was. Although she didn’t hate it. In fact, she loved that a fan as taking charge for once, so she decided to reward him. As the fan was focusing on using Meg’s body to pleasure himself he didn’t notice Meg lean in and start making out with him. Meg also wrapped her arms around the fan and let her hands roam across his body as the fan continued grinding against Meg. Meg was starting to get turned on. She shoved her tongue in the fan’s mouth and tried to push him over to the leather couch on the other side of the room. The fan wasn’t sure what Meg had planned but he went along with it, since all of the sensations he was currently feeling were clouding his judgement. With each step they took together toward the couch the fan thrust his cock harder against Meg’s pussy. He swore he could feel some dampness form on her panties around his cock. 

 

Eventually they made it to the couch, and when they did the fan forced Meg to turn around so when they fell onto the couch Meg was on the bottom. Meg and the fan made out for a few more minutes before the fan finally pulled away. 

 

“Why’d you stop?” Meg asked, “Didn’t you like kissing me and feeling up my body?” 

 

The fan was trying to catch his breath when he spoke. “I did… but now… I just really… really… need to fuck you. Please Meg!”

 

Meg looked the fan over. She looked down and noticed how hard the fan’s cock was throbbing, and then she looked at his face and saw the look of pure desperation in his eyes. It was as though if he didn’t fuck Meg right then, he was going to die. She thought about it for a moment, mainly just to make the fan squirm for a few more moments then she got a devilish idea.    
  
“Even though you’re a silver badge and you’re not supposed to, I suppose I can let you fuck me.”   
  
The fan grinned. “Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea-   
  
“But!” Meg interrupted, “I have two stipulations. One, you absolutely cannot tell anyone that I let you fuck me. And number two, since another rule of silver badges is you can’t see any of my private bits you can’t look at my pussy at all.”

 

“What? But how am I supposed to fuck you if I can’t see where to stick it in?” He asked. 

 

Meg shrugged, “Guess you’ll have to feel your way in.”

 

“Alright fine. If that’s what I have to do to fuck you, I accept.”

 

“Awesome!” Meg leaned up and whispered to the fan, “Try not to cum too fast.”

 

Just hearing Meg talk dirty sent a pulse of pleasure to the fan’s cock, nearly making him cum. But he managed to hold back his load as he reached down and tried to find Meg’s panties without looking. After a minute of awkward fumbling he managed to find the bottom of Meg’s panties and pushed them aside. He then grabbed his cock and pressed the head against Meg’s wet cunt. The fan almost looked down to try and find the right hole but managed to stop himself when his eyes saw Meg’s huge rack and decided to focus on them instead. The fan eventually managed to find Meg’s hole and slowly slid his cock in. 

 

The fan let out a loud moan as he felt Meg’s hot, wet walls envelop his cock. Meg’s pussy felt amazing, the mixture of the heat and the way her pussy seemed to tighten itself around his cock was almost too much to handle. He looked Meg in the eyes and began thrusting slowly. He didn’t quicken his thrusting at all because the entire time he was fucking Meg he was on the edge. The fan became worried that Meg wasn’t enjoying herself but after a few more slow thrusts Meg let out a soft moan of her own. 

 

Normally, Meg wouldn’t be able to get off to someone thrusting so slow. But since Meg could tell based on the fan’s face and how much his cock was twitching and throbbing inside of her that he was doing everything in his power not to cum, and Meg loved that. She was so turned on from how much the fan was turned on. 

 

The fan slowed down his thrusting even more, to the point where he was barely moving at all. Meg decided it was time for him to cum. 

 

“Take your cock out of my pussy.” Meg demanded. 

 

“What? Why?” The fan asked as he did as Meg asked. 

 

Meg didn’t reply. She simply pushed the fan onto his back and took his cock in her mouth. She began sucking and licking his cock with no abandon. The fan moaned and bucked his hips. 

 

“Fuck! Oh my fucking God Meg I’m fucking cumming! Shit!”

 

The sudden feeling of Meg’s tongue sliding around his head and shaft made him immediately blow his load. Rope after rope shot from the fan’s dick directly down Meg’s throat. Meg effortlessly swallowed each stream of cum the fan shot out, like a real pro. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Meg tightened her lips around his cock and milked every last drop out of the fan’s cock. Once Meg was certain she sucked out all of his seed she pulled her lips off of his cock. 

 

“I forgot to mention earlier, you weren’t allowed to cum in my pussy so I had you cum in my mouth instead. I hope that was okay.” Meg said, truly looking apologetic. 

  
“Hmm? Oh yeah that’s fine. To tell you the truth I didn’t care. Your mouth was fucking amazing Meg.”   
  
Meg giggled. “Thanks. But, since you’ve came your time is up. Please get dressed and let the next person know it’s their turn.” 


	4. The Gold Badges Part 1

Unfortunately for the rest of the silver badges none of them got to have actual sex with Meg, even if she wanted to. Meg had to at least try and follow the rules sometimes. But, following the rules still allowed Meg to swallow dozens of loads of cum. She loved sucking the cum out of all of her fans, but she was glad when the last silver badge was finished because her stomach was getting pretty full at that point. 

 

When Meg heard the next fan was going to have a gold badge Meg thought about how to make the occasion special for him. She would feel bad if the fan spent all this money to have sex with Meg only to have the entire session last 30 seconds. She wanted to tease him. She wanted to edge him so much that he fills Meg’s pussy with so much cum that he can’t cum for the next week. But how could she do that?Just as the door was opening Meg figured out what to do. 

 

“Hey there Meg. It’s so great to finally meet you!” The fan excitedly said as he went in for a hug. 

 

Meg hugged him back. “Aww thanks! Can you actually give me one minute? I need to go get ready.” 

 

The fan broke the hug. “Yeah, sure no problem.”

 

“Cool! Be right back!” Meg said as she went into the bathroom. 

 

The fan was wondering what exactly Meg had in store for him, but he figured it had to be good since he had a gold badge and all. Sure enough, after about a minute Meg opened the bathroom door and the fan was greeted to the amazing sight of Meg wearing nothing but a bath towel wrapped around her body. Meg held the towel as she walked toward the fan. The fan also noticed the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and wondered what Meg had planned. 

 

Meg spoke and interrupted his thought. “So, since you’re the first gold badge guest today, I was wondering if you wanted to take a shower with me?” 

 

The fan could hardly believe his ears. Did Meg Turney really ask to take a shower with him? Was he really going to get to see Meg naked, soaking wet, and all soapy from a shower? The mental image that formed in his head was enough to make his cock throb and ache in his pants. 

 

“So are you joining me or what?” Meg asked, somewhat impatiently.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah! Definitely!” The fan eagerly responded. 

 

“Perfect! Follow me.” Meg said as she turned around and headed back into the bathroom. The fan quickly followed her and closed the bathroom door behind him. The sound of running water from before the fan could now see was in fact the shower running. 

 

In one swift motion Meg took off her towel and opened the door to the shower. “Well don’t just stand there! Get naked and come join me!” Meg winked as she entered the shower. The fan didn’t waste a second stripping off all of his clothes and getting into the shower with Meg. 

 

“Woah, easy there! It’s not a race.” Meg chuckled. She then leaned in until their faces were less than an inch apart and softly said, “We’re going to be here as long as you can handle me. Do you think you can handle me?” 

 

All the fan could do was nod as he looked over Meg’s wet, naked body. He had always thought Meg’s breasts were either fake or the bras she wore in her photos did a lot to enhance her chest but looking at them now in person the fan could tell her tits were 100% real and as big as they appeared in her pics. His eyes trailed further down Meg’s slender body until his gaze reached her shaved pussy. He couldn’t believe how incredibly sexy Meg was and he also couldn’t believe they were naked together in the shower! Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his cock was standing straight up at attention and was even twitching. He instinctively tried to cover his manhood from Meg but that only drew Meg’s attention right to it. 

 

Meg giggled. “You don’t have to hide that from me.” Meg grabbed the fan’s hands and moved them away from his cock and guided them toward her own body. “You can touch and rub any part of me you want. After all, it’s what you paid for right?” As Meg finished speaking she led the fan’s hands to her breasts and let them rest there. 

 

The fan’s heart was pounding. He nervously swallowed and gently squeezed Meg’s tits. They felt so soft, yet firm at the same time. He sighed as he continued squeezing her breasts, groping her flesh harder and with more urgency with each passing second. The sensations all around him were driving him crazy. Meg’s breasts, her wet scent from the shower, the sound of the running water hitting Meg’s skin were nearly enough to send him over the edge. But he couldn’t stop himself. He squeezed Meg’s tits as hard as he could and went in for a kiss. He was surprised when Meg enthusiastically returned his kiss and began making out with him. He held on to Meg as he kissed her and prayed he wouldn’t cum too soon. Based on the way his cock ached and throbbed he knew just the slightest touch would set him off. And sure enough, as Meg and the fan had their lips locked, Meg’s hand wandered down the fan’s stomach until her fingers grazed the tip of his penis. That bit of contact was enough to send him over the edge. He moaned into Meg’s mouth as his cock shot several streams of cum onto Meg’s stomach. Some streams reached even as far as the bottom of Meg’s tits. Once the fan stopped cumming he pulled away from Meg. 

 

Meg looked down and examined the damage. “Well look at the mess you made! Good thing we’re already in the shower because now you have to help me clean this off!” Meg said, faking her anger. 

 

The fan looked at Meg shocked. “What? I thought the whole deal was I get to cum once and that’s it?”

 

“Normally yes, but I decided I want to have more fun with you. Plus, you’re still not satisfied I see.” Meg said, gesturing toward the fan’s still-erect cock. 

 

“Thank you Meg! Now can I fuck you? I promise I’ll last longer than before.” The fan said as he grabbed his cock and began guiding it to Meg’s pussy. Meg placed her hand on his chest and held him back. 

 

“Hey slow down there buddy! Don’t you remember what I just said? You have to help clean me first, then you can fuck me. It’s your fault I’m covered with cum in the first place!” Meg said, pretending to be angry again. 

 

“R-Right, sorry Meg. Well then, how about you turn and face the water and I’ll clean you from behind?” The fan suggested. 

 

Meg didn’t reply as she turned around and let the shower water cascade over her body. The fan stepped closer to Meg until his cock was stuck between her asscheeks and grabbed the bar of soap and began washing Meg’s breasts. 

 

Meg felt what the fan was doing and immediately figured out his plan, but she wasn’t about to complain. After all, she loved feeling a hard cock pressed against her ass. The fan focused on washing Meg’s breasts very thoroughly as he slowly thrust his cock against Meg, causing it to twitch and throb once more. 

 

“Hey there, are you  _ sure _ you’re focusing on washing me?” Meg asked. “Cause I think there’s more to wash than just my tits and my ass.”

 

The fan decided to go for broke, he already had Meg Turney naked, in front of him, and willing to do whatever he wanted so he threw caution to the wind. He dropped the soap, used one hand to push Meg over, and used his other had to guide his cock to her pussy. 

 

“What are you doing?” Meg asked, somewhat surprised that a fan would be so bold with her. 

 

Before the fan could answer he had already plunged his throbbing cock deep inside Meg’s wet cunt. The two moaned in unison as the fan thrust his entire length into Meg. He grabbed Meg’s waist with both hands and pounded her pussy even faster. Meg moaned loudly as she braced herself on the shower wall. All of a sudden the fan began jack hammering his cock in and out of Meg’s pussy and groaned. 

 

“Meg fuck! I’m already gonna fucking cum again!”

 

“Already? Fine… cum… in… my… pussy” Meg moaned in between thrusts. 

 

A moment later the fan stopped thrusting and held his cock deep inside Meg. Then, Meg felt her pussy being filled to the brim with the fan’s hot, sticky cum. This load felt even bigger than the first load, somehow. Meg thought to herself. Meg initially wasn’t worried about getting pregnant from today since all her doctors told her in perfect conditions there was less than a 1% chance of becoming pregnant from sex. However, with all the cum the fan just pumped inside her, almost directly into her womb, made her think it was possible to get pregnant after all. 

 

As Meg stood there panting, letting the cum drip out of her and worrying about pregnancy the fan broke the silence. “Don’t suppose you’d be willing to let me have a round three?” 

 

Meg looked back at the fan, “Sorry! You filled me with too much cum. I have to leave some room for the next guests. So if you could just leave the shower, get dressed, and tell the next guest I’ll be ready in a few minutes I’d really appreciate that.” 

 

Without another word the fan did exactly as he was told and left Meg in the shower alone, trying to get the rest of his cum out of her pussy.


	5. The Gold Badges Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rape and incest. You've been warned.

Meg had barely enough time to actually wash herself in the shower after the last fan blew his load inside her before she heard the door open. Meg briefly considered putting on a towel but decided against it. After all, the only people that would be walking through the door at this time would have either paid to see her naked or it would be someone who has already seen her naked plenty of times. However, when Meg exited the bathroom she saw three men standing in front of the closed door and became confused. 

 

“Hey there, how can I help you gentlemen?” Meg asked as she tried to cover herself.

 

The three men each held up a gold badge. “We’re here for you Meg. We thought you wouldn’t mind serving all three of us at once.” The man in the middle said as they all slowly walked toward Meg. 

 

Meg suddenly felt uneasy. She knew with this many men in the room she lost all control of the situation. If she didn’t do something soon she was going to be at the mercy of these men. 

 

“Um, actually the rules state that I can only serve one at a time. So if two of you would leave I’d be happy to help everyone eventually.” Meg said as she stepped backwards, away from the men. 

 

“Aww come on Meg,” the man on the right said, “All of us agreed we really want to have a gangbang with you.” The men kept walking toward Meg, closing the distance between them.

 

“I-I get that but like I said, rules are rules and there’s nothing I can do about that! Sorry!” Right as Meg finished speaking she backed up into the wall behind her. 

 

“Well we heard you broke the rules for a few of the other guys you had in here, so why can’t you do the same for us?” The man on the left said. As the men quickly approached Meg she desperately looked all around the room for a way out. Unfortunately for her the only way out was the door on the exact opposite side of the room she was on. All Meg could do as the three men surrounded her was try to cover her body with her arms. But, as the men formed a small circle around her the two men adjacent to Meg roughly grabbed her arms and forced them away from her body. 

 

“Look,” The man in the middle said, “I don’t think you’re stupid. You know exactly what kind of situation this is. So just let us do what we want and we promise we’ll let you go without leaving a scratch on you. Sound good?” 

 

Meg did not like this situation. She hated not being in control. But she knew she had no choice but to go along with whatever they wanted. So Meg rolled her eyes, let out a sigh and said, “Fine, do whatever you want to me.”

 

The middle man smiled, “Excellent.” He then addressed the other two men. “Tie her to the couch, then the real party’s gonna start.” The middle man then started undressing as the other two men pulled out a bundle of rope and led Meg to the leather couch. The two men leading Meg pushed Meg down on the floor in front of the couch and tied each of her arms to a leg of the couch, but let her legs remain free 

 

One of the men said, “Boss said to let your legs free, you know, give you some mobility while we all have our way with you. But, if you start kicking then we’ll have to break your fucking legs. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

Meg went from being scared to being terrified after hearing his threat. She fought back tears as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

 

“Good girl. Well, now that everything’s in order let’s bring in the rest of the guys shall we?” 

Meg looked at him in horror. “What do you mean ‘the rest’?”

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” The man said as the other two men began disrobing. The already naked man walked to the front door and knocked three times. He stepped away from the door and a moment later three more men entered the room. The first two men Meg didn’t recognise but Meg couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who the last man was. 

 

“Dad!? What on earth are you doing here?”

 

“Hey there Meg. I know it’s been a while but after seeing all of these sexy pictures you post online made me realise how fucking sexy you are. And there’s no way I can resist anymore. So I hired these guys to essentially hold you down while I have my way with you.” Meg’s dad explained as he started taking his clothes off. 

 

Meg couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She couldn’t believe her own father wanted to fuck her. She felt sick thinking about it. She desperately hoped this was all just one big joke and that she was going to be untied any moment. However, Meg soon realised it wasn’t a joke. Her father and the rest of the men fully undressed and all 6 men circled around Meg, all stroking their hard cocks. 

 

Tears started to well up in Meg’s eyes. “Dad! Please don’t do this! I’m your fucking daughter for Christ’s sake! Don’t you see how wrong this is!?”

 

Meg’s dad chuckled as he knelt down in front of Meg, positioning himself to penetrate his daughter. “I do, and that’s part of what’s turning me on so fucking much.”

 

Tears streamed down Meg’s face as she prayed that all of this was a dream. That any moment she would wake up in her nice warm bed. But she was brought back to reality as her father spoke again.

 

“And all you other guys, feel free to use whatever part of my daughter you want. Except her pussy, that’s all mine.” He said as he grabbed his cock and slid it up and down Meg’s pussy lips. The other men grabbed their cocks and started stroking them over Meg’s body. Meg looked at her dad one more time and tried pleading with him with tears in her eyes.

 

“Dad, please. I’m begging you don’t do this.”

 

Her father responded by thrusting his entire cock inside Meg with one thrust. He moaned as Meg’s hot pussy clamped down around his cock. Meg cried out in pain. She wasn’t used to such a large cock going inside her ina single thrust. She clenched her teeth and her hands to try and fight through the pain. But, Meg couldn’t keep her hands clenched for very long as she felt two throbbing cocks poke her hands. She knew there was no point in fighting so she reluctantly opened her hands to allow the cocks in. The two men in her hands thrusted against her palms so she had to do very little work on them. Then, a third man straddled over Meg’s flat stomach and stuck his cock between her breasts. He roughly grabbed Meg’s large tits and wrapped them around his cock and began thrusting as well. Just when Meg thought she couldn’t take anymore cocks the last two men each grabbed their cocks and pushed them against Meg’s lips. She initially tried to resist the two cocks at her mouth but after a few seconds they forced their way through and had two dicks thrusting in her mouth simultaneously. 

 

Meg felt as through her entire body was being ripped apart. Each man was rougher with her than any man she had ever had sex with before. All Meg could do was just lay there and hope that all of these men would cum soon.

 

Soon enough, Meg would regret that wish. Soon enough, she felt the cock in her right hand quicken its thrusting and pulse wildly against her palm. One of the men groaned loudly as thick streams of cum shot out of his cock and landed on Meg’s face and hair. One rope of cum landed directly into her eye, making her partially blind temporarily. Seeing that man cum caused the man in Meg’s left hand to also cum. His wads of cum also landed on Meg’s forehead and hair, he also made a point to shoot the last couple bits of cum onto Meg’s hand. The men kept their cocks in Meg’s hands until they went soft and then pulled their cocks away. 

 

Meg could hardly breath as the two cocks in her mouth were being shoved right down her throat. Meg managed to breathe a little through her nose while the men were throat-fucking her but that wouldn’t be enough air for when the men would eventually reach their climax. Sure enough, both of the men in her mouth moaned loudly and shot their loaded down Meg’s throat. On the one hand, Meg was glad she didn’t have to taste their disgusting cum. But on the other hand, she would rather have to taste their cum if it meant she could breathe. The men had filled Meg’s throat with so much cum that she nearly passed out by the time they removed their cocks from her mouth. Luckily, Meg managed to swallow the rest of the cum before she passed out. 

 

Meg didn’t even get a second to recover as the man titfucking her increased the pace of his thrusting to a point where his cock was just a blur. He smacked her breasts a few times, causing Meg to yelp in pain each time, and then the man moaned and began shooting his load. He first pulled his cock out of Meg’s breasts and aimed his cock directly at them before the first rope of cum shot out. By the time he had finished cumming nearly all of Meg’s tits were coated in a layer of thick, white cum. 

 

Just as that man pulled away from Meg, her father was still going to town on Meg. Although, from everything that transpired in the last few minutes Meg was barely coherent. She was too weak and delirious from the lack of air to fight back anymore. Her dad didn’t mind as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. 

 

“Ahh fuck! Ahh shit Meg I’m gonna cum! You hear that? Your own dad is about to knock you up. You fucking like that you fucking whore?” Meg’s dad moaned. 

 

Meg just laid there and didn’t respond. Her dad took that as Meg finally enjoying herself. Just the thought of Meg enjoying being fucked by her own dad was enough to make him climax. He groaned as he let out rope after rope of his cum inside Meg. She didn’t register what was happening as her father filled her to the brim with cum. By the time he finished cumming, he had came almost twice as much as the previous fan who Meg had just fucked. 

 

Meg’s dad pulled his cock out of her cunt and started getting dressed, along with the rest of the men. 

 

“Wow! I haven’t had pussy like that in year Meg. I’ll be sure to come visit you again real soon.” Meg’s dad winked and left the room with the other 5 men, leaving Meg tied up with cum oozing out of her pussy onto the floor.


End file.
